


Don’t fall in love with that smile

by Mia_tae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, M/M, alien sykkuno, imposter sykkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Sykkuno wasn't supposed to fall in love with the man he was supposed to kill.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Don’t fall in love with that smile

Corpse could admit he had been very pathetic when it came to Sykkuno.

With growing attacks and murders from multiple different planets, their ship had requested more members from the council in order to increase security, and on their next shipment they had received a few members who were waiting for deployment a solar system away from earth, but a member in the form of a green hazmat suit was what caught Corpses interest.

Corpse tended to stay to himself except for the few select members he was close to, but when he was sat in the corner, watching the new members including Sykkuno take off their hazmat suits with oxygen levels now back to normal on the ship, he tried to fervently ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest.

Sykkuno was in simple words, adorable and so very easily to be fond of.

Even corpse who tended to (purposely) scare people away with his closed off posture and deep voice (or some people seemed to be pulled in by that), couldn’t help but find himself developing a soft spot for Sykkuno as he timidly lurked around him the first few days in curiosity.

After a while, Sykkuno had clearly gotten tired of hesitating and had confidently approached him ( the shaking hand almost made corpse smile). Corpse couldn’t help but find Sykkunos timid introduction endearing, he couldn’t help but let Sykkuno tag along, assist each other with their tasks, spend time in the cafeteria sat (too close) next to each other reflecting about their likes and dislikes as they ate.

And like that, they become each other’s closest companions on the ship.

Corpse was checking off his tasks for the day when his eyes caught Sykkuno at the shoot clearly struggling and Myth hovering over him

“Hey Sy.” Corpse smiled fondly when Sykkuno jumped into the air.

“Hey corpse.” Sykkuno greeted warmly as his hand scratched his neck awkwardly. Sykkuno nodded his head towards his hand gripping the lever tightly.

“I swear i’m usually more tactical but I can’t pull this down for some reason.” 

“Hey Corpse...” Myth trailed off as he caught Corpse glaring at him before his eyes shifted to the hands on Sykkunos shoulder. Myth quickly let go, Sykkuno blind to the whole interaction as he looked back at the lever.

Corpse blankly stared at myth, nodding towards the hall. Myth quickly got the message and laughed loudly causing Sykkuno to jump in surprise again, corpse glared harder at Myth.

Myth quickly retreated, swiftly walking away with hands waving, “ Corpse can help you out Sy.....” Corpse made a neck cutting gesture, why was myth using his nickname? Myth swallowed nervously, “-kunno, sykkuno, i just remembered i left something...somewhere, so yeah.” Myth rambled before running off.

Sykkuno watched in confusion, replying with a soft “ Okay, goodbye Myth, have fun? I guess?”

Corpse smiled softly.

Corpse approached the nervous mumbling Sykkuno and gently grabbed his shoulders and moved him away. “O-oh, okay.” Sykkuno whispered under his breath. 

Corpse swiftly pulled down the lever, it had got we quite rusty, they should do maintenance soon, they both watched as the shoot emptied quickly by ejecting all the trash into space.

“You make it look so easy, you’re pretty good corpse.” Sykkuno complimented excitedly. Corpse glanced back, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Corpse breathed with a smirk, pulling the lever back up with confidence without looking back.

Sykkuno stilled at the change in voice, he glanced up at corpse and gulped as dark eyes stared right back into his intensely.

“Yeah.” Sykunno replied with a clear of his throat.

“UM, I HAVE TO GO AND WATER MY PLANTS!” Sykkuno spluttered loudly, quickly moving towards the right.

“Isn’t your room that way?” Corpse pointed the opposite direction that Sykkuno was going.

Sykkuno halted, looking back and forth before laughing nervously, “ Silly me.” He muttered, speed walking the other way mumbling under his breath.

Corpse watched Sykkunos figure retreats in a panic and smiled fondly, shaking his head at Sykkunos cute antics.

——

Corpse had left his room after having a change of clothes before walking towards the cafeteria, he hoped Sykkuno was there as for the past week or so Sykkuno seemed to be avoiding him.

Punching in the code Corpse entered the cafeteria, eyes catching Sykkuno sat on top of the kitchen counter with a box of biscuits.

At his presence Sykkuno had froze, a biscuit hanging from his mouth between his lips as wide eyes blinked up at him in shock, he was clearly startled.

Corpse moved towards the countertop watching as Sykkuno nibbled on the biscuit quietly. Instead of making any comments, Corpse started cooking up a meal. So they sat their in silence as Sykkuno nibbled on his biscuits and Corpse cooked up a quick hot filling meal.

Corpse looked around for a plate before realising the plates were in the upper cupboard that was behind Sykkuno sitting on top of the counter. Corpse silently moved towards Sykkuno, watching amusingly as the male dropped his biscuit when Corpse leant over him to grab the cupboard and neatly slip out a plate.

Corpse didn’t move away after. “Would you like some?” Corpse questioned lowly. Sykkuno looked up at corpse. “ You’ll share your food with me?”

“Yes?” Corpse replied.

“O-oh, it’s just Rae said you never share normally.” Sykkuno informed.

“Well, I share with the people i like.” Corpse casually replied, holding his hand out, Sykkuno gently grabbed corpses hand and jumped off the counter.

After they had smoothly gotten over the slight awkwardness in between them birthed by Sykkunos avoidance this past week, they fell into familiar comforting conversations and laughter as they ate.

They talked about their plans, about what they were planning to do after they had finished their deployment and received their return ticket from the council. Corpse usually didn’t open up to others but he found him slipping out to Sykkuno that he had gotten tired of being in space, the stars had been breath breaking at first but now it was just second nature to glance out and see twinkling stars and bright planets and asteroids, he had been on the space task force for years now and he found himself missing earth more and more, especially this year, and he wanted to go back to pursue his music career that he had left midway to serve.

Sykkuno smiled gently, “I think that’s very admirable. It’s not easy to leave behind what you love and the people you love in order to protect others.” Corpse chuckled nervously, slightly flustered, “i don’t have much of a family back home to be honest.”

“Oh.” Sykkuno replied flushed, “ I’m s-so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-, god, i-i...that was rude of me-“

“Hey” Corpse intervened, hands gently touching Sykkunos bare wrists. “It’s okay.” Corpse frowned at how cold Sykkuno felt.

“You feel so cold, you should wear warmer clothes.” Corpse lectured, noticing Sykkuno was wearing short sleeves, but even then how cold he was abnormal considering the ship was fixed at room temperature, it seemed Sykkuno got easily cold, corpse shrugged off.

Corpse watched as Sykkuno laughed nervously, “Yeah, i don’t like long sleeves.”

Corpse smirked, “Would you prefer another way to get warm then?”

Corpse felt his smirk falter as Sykkuno froze up and didn’t reply, instead blinked very slowly. Fuck, he hoped he hadn’t misread Sykkunos interest and flirting, fuck he messed it up didn’t he-

“Really?” Sykkuno asked very seriously, eyes wide and blinking up at him adorably.

Corpse blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. “I-i...um, i was joking, but i guess if you did want to-“

They both jumped as an alarm went off, Corpse sighed with annoyance.

“I dont know who keeps messing with the lights but I swear to god, they’re going to get a good lecture once they’re caught.” Corpse grumbled pulling Sykkuno with him as he fumbled to his flashlight on.

Sykkuno felt himself go gooey inside as Corpse tightened his grip on his hand protectively.

“Does this normally happen?” Sykkuno questioned quietly.

“We always get some pranksters, some idiots serve for the sake of going on a stupid space adventure and don’t understand the severity of the work we do sometimes or that we could very easily die out here.” Corpse sighed, humming in satisfaction as the flashlight turned on.

Sykkuno looked around and discreetly pulled corpse toward him so he wouldn't bump into the boxes on the side of the floor, but he checked to make sure Corpse didn’t notice that he could very clearly and obviously see in the dark thanks to his species well-renowned night vision.

“Yes, I’m sure there’s many ways to die.” Sykkuno replied absentmindedly.

Corpse chuckled, “ Very morbid for someone like you Sykkuno.”

“Someone like me?” Sykkuno asked in confusion.

Corpse brushed his thumb against Sykkunos hand.

“It’s hard to imagine you with anything bad.” Corpse laughed, pulling him closer as they entered a more narrow pathway.

Sykkunno hated the guilt pouring itself into his chest, that was abnormal. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

He felt himself automatically pulling away from corpse and very embarrassingly tripping on his own two feet, god he had always been the clumsiest out of his class, but very embarrassingly Corpse who he had obviously pulled hastily away from caught him around the waist.

Corpse didn’t make a comment about why he had suddenly moved away and consequently nearly face planted. “ Are you okay?” Corpse asked instead, flashlight pointed downwards, which Sykkuno was thankful for because this new bright environment was really hurting his eyes.

Sykkuno only then realised how close they were, he could swear he could feel warm breath against his face, and weirdly the silence seemed to build into thick tension as they both realised Corpse hand was still laying against his hip.

Corpse hasilty moved away his hand and before any of them could make a comment, the lights turned on. Sykkuno had already adjusted to their closeness but it seemed Corpse had been caught off guard as he gulped nervously, nearly taking a step back.

“Um...” Sykkuno blushed, red travelling from his neck as well as he bit his lip. He was failing so badly, he had always found it hard to socialise within his own species let alone with others.

Sykkuno looked up as Corpses exhale become heavier and he froze at the dark hungry eyes glaring at him.

In a moment, Corpses’ hand whipped out and grabbed his neck and pulled him roughly against him and Sykkuno whimpered as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss. 

Corpse let himself slot his lips with Sykkunos roughly and it was just like he had imagined, the soft lips melting into his and he couldn’t help himself as his other hand wrapped around Sykkuno waist, noticing the others nervousness and amateurish response, Corpsae smiled fondly against Sykkunos lips before grabbing his hands to pull them up onto his shoulders.

Sykkuno gasped as he felt his back hit the wall and Corpses hand crawling under his shirt.

“W-We are in the m-middle of the hall...” Sykkuno panted.

Corpse pulled away, lips red and swollen just like Sykkunos,

“Welll, let’s take it the bed room then shall we?”

Sykkuno let his mind empty of his warning thoughts and let corpse lead him to his bedroom

——

Sykkuno groaned softly, ears twitching as he let a familiar buzzing against his ear.

He snapped up as he realised that it was the familiar buzzing of a call coming from his commander.

Sykkuno blinked, frazzled and lost before he realised he was in corpses room and he was thankful they no longer had to report through video calls becuase he was pretty sure he was naked and from the twist of his neck as he reached for the messenger in his pant pocket he could feel the pulsing ache of many hickeys across his neck and collarbones, and wow, even his thighs. Humans really did like biting.

Sykkuno very quietly grabbed his messenger and whipped some boxers on before moving into the bathroom, clicking on the silencer as well.

“Mission 2243 report.”

“Mission 2243 is still ongoing, it has not been initiated yet. I am waiting on Officer Dream to initiate with his own kill. All enemies are still unaware. The ship contains useful items, we are still counting the items but we have calculated our ship will be enough for transport.” Sykkuno quietly slid the bathroom door closed.

“2243 report received, the court wants dream to initiate as soon as possible, After successful completion, you and officer Dream will be free as promised.”

“Thank you, feedback received for mission 2243.” 

Sykkuno sighed shakily and turned around to wash his face but instead flinched at his appearance. He hated how his ears flushed red as his eyes followed the red and purple marks dotted across his neck, collarbone, chest and he only had to glance down to confirm the ones on his inner thighs.

Sykkuno in curiosity pressed one on his neck and whimpered as it pulsed in pain.

“Sykkuno?” Corpses rough voice called out, the bathroom door sliding open to reveal a shirtless corpse.

Corpse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smirked as he took in Sykkunos appearance and his the clear blush travelling across his neck and ears.

“Were you trying to eat me last night?” Sykkuno quipped in fake annoyance, hating how timid he sounded.

Corpse chuckled and closed in on Skykuno wrapping his arms from behind as they both stared at themselves through the mirror.

“No, just trying to make a masterpiece.” Corpse joked, placing a gentle kiss beside his neck.

Sykkuno knew feeling this warm and content was not good.


End file.
